Doydoy
Adult= , ×2, ×2 |spawnCode = "doydoy"}} |-| Teen= , ×2 |spawnCode = none}} |-| Baby= , |spawnCode = "doydoybaby"}} A Doydoy is a passive Mob in Don't Starve: Shipwrecked. It appears as a large blue and green colored bird. It drops Meat, Drumsticks, and Doydoy Feathers when killed. World generation places two Doydoys in the world, usually on separate islands. These islands are usually mostly jungle, but contain a rounded beach section with some withered Grass Tufts and Saplings. In order to produce a Doydoy flock, they must be picked up and brought to the same location. It is not recommended to kill them before they have been bred, as doing so will prevent obtaining more than 4 Doydoy Feathers, and limit access to other resources they drop. Doydoys dropped in the Ocean will sink and die. Behavior Doydoys sleep at night, like Beefalo. When asleep, they can be picked up. While in the inventory, they need to be fed periodically to prevent them from starving to death. They can be fed with anything except Doydoy Eggs. While in the inventory they can be murdered by right-clicking. When not in the inventory, they do not need to be fed, and they do not starve. It also has a tendency to eat nearly everything; it will eat food from Farms and Berry Bushes, out of Crock Pots, from the ground. It even eats Gems and Rocks whilst the only edible items they do not eat are their own eggs. It also has a mating call, allowing it to mate with other Doydoys to produce a Doydoy Nest. Looting a Doydoy Nest gives a Doydoy Egg which can be cooked. Hatched Doydoys have an age cycle, similar to Tallbirds, including a baby stage and a teen stage. When attacked, it does not attempt to flee from the player, instead acting as if the player does not exist at all. Killer Bees and Spiders ignore Doydoys completely even when entering a Spider Den's sticky webbing. However, Snakes, Dragoons and Crocodogs do attack Doydoys. To maximize the chance of keeping Doydoys alive, they should be kept away from these Mobs. Doydoys take 1 blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Breeding Every 2–3 days, the world attempts to pair two Doydoys, causing them to mate. If no Doydoys are close to each other, or there are already 20 Doydoys in the world, then no mating occurs. Mating involves a ten-second dance, in which the male will start to scream, alerting nearby players, after which the Nest is made. If left alone, the egg hatches from the nest after two days, producing a Baby Doydoy, which only eats seeds. After two days, the Baby Doydoy will grow into a Teen Doydoy, which also eats vegetables. After only one day as a teen, the Doydoy will grow to an adult and be able to eat anything. When two Doydoys mate, there is a 20% chance for a single Doydoy Feather to drop. Naughtiness The amount of Naughtiness given by killing a Doydoy varies greatly depending on how many Doydoys remain. Note that nests with eggs in them count towards the Doydoy population. Tips * Breeding Doydoys is strongly advantageous to the player's survival, as they supply mixed Meat items and Doydoy Feathers to craft the second fastest sail in the game, the Feather Lite Sail. * Player-made flooring such as Wooden Flooring can be used to protect penned Doydoys from Lureplants. * Hammering a Doydoy Nest gives the player 2 Twigs, 2 Manure, 1 Cut Grass and 1 Doydoy Feather. This provides the player with a source of feathers without needing to kill the birds. * Caution should be exercised when dropping items around Doydoys as they will eat nearly anything edible. The only exceptions are Doydoy Eggs, Fried Doydoy Eggs, and rotten foods (Rot, Rotten Eggs, and Wet Goop). This means that they will eat rare foods such as Mandrakes, Eyes of the Tiger Shark, and even Guardian Horns. * Doydoys can be killed by repeatedly feeding them Monster Meat without raising the player's naughtiness level. * When mousing over Doydoys, "attack" is replaced with "examine". The only way to attack and kill a Doydoy is to force-attack (default CTRL + F on PC) This was likely done to prevent players from accidentally killing Doydoys when they are nearing extinction. Trivia * Based on their name, appearance and passive nature, the Doydoy is the Don't Starve version of the extinct flightless bird known as the Dodo. ** Real life dodos also lived in islands known as Mauritius, they were hunted down by humans until they became extinct in the 1600s. ** Its colors also somewhat resemble the Nicobar pigeon, which is the dodo's closest living relative. Bugs * When Doydoys are enclosed in a small pen, with one of the sides facing the ocean, it is possible for a Doydoy to be pushed out and onto the shore after the mating process, making it walk on water. * After the Quality of Life ''update, Doydoys won't eat Cut Grass and Twigs. Gallery Doydoy mating dance.gif|Doydoy mating ritual. Doydoy nest screenshot.png|Doydoy Nest. Doydoy sleeping family screenshot.png|Sleepy Doydoy family. Doydoy family screenshot.png|Three stages of a Doydoy. Doydoy frozen warly screenshot.png|Frozen Doydoy. Glitched Doydoy.png|A glitched Doydoy walking on the Ocean. Doydoy_And_Woodlegs_Trailer.jpg|A Doydoy chasing Woodlegs in the ''Shipwrecked trailer. ShipwreckedPAX.png|Doydoy as seen in promotional poster for the Shipwrecked. SW Update Eye of the Tiger Shark.png|Doydoy as seen in the poster for the Eye of the Tiger Shark update. Squad 1.5.png|Doydoy drawn during the Klei Doodle Jam. es:Doydoy Category:Passive Creatures Category:Items Category:Surface Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Innocents Category:Diurnals Category:Birds